Times Like These
by hazza123
Summary: Unfortunately for Chris, life is far from perfect. Hes stuck playing middle child to 2 of the strongest witches ever and he often has to put up with being in their shadows. Could a shocking revealation by his parents lead to his selfdestruction? CH5 added
1. Welcome To My Life

**AN: **So this is what im calling a fresh start, I deleted two of my existing stories to start over. The first new one is this, about Chris growing in a changed future, but still managing to mess things up. I really hope you enjoy it, as I worked really hard in it. Im apologizing in advance for long lengths between updates, I have my half earlys coming up and every moment I have to be spare will be for crammin. Rest assured I have already written a couple of chapters. I have big things planned for this story, so please read and review it.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of the characters you recognize here, I do own Paiges husband and kid along with Chris whitelighter and his friends. I only semi-own Phoebes daughter, as she has already been mentioned in the show alot.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down  
Do you ever feel out of place  
Like somehow you just dont belong  
And no-one understands you_

Christopher Perry Haliwell was not like the other kids at his school. None of them had the power to move things with their mind and astrally project their spirits anywhere they wished to go. Chris Haliwell was a witch.

However, life for him pretty much sucked. At school he was extremely unpopular and often picked on, mostly by Wyatts friends. At home things weren't much better. He was stuck playing middle child between Wyatt The-Twice-Blessed and Prudence Melinda, the eldest and strongest witch of the new and improved Charmed Ones. It was because of this that Chris' needs often came near the bottom of his parents top priorities list.

Chris' aunt's Paige and Phoebe had long ago moved out of the manor to pursue their lives with their respective husbands and kids. A couple of years after Chris was born Jason Dean walked back into Phoebe Haliwells life, taking this as sign that he was the one she started dating him again and ended up married with that girl she had always dreamed of. That same day a new teacher had arrived at Magic School and lets just say for Paige's sake it was love at first sight.

Although sometimes he wouldn't admit it, Chris really did love his family. Even though Wyatt's life was perfect in every possible aspect, he was still the cheerful, happy-go-lucky and nice person he had always been. No matter what it was, Wyatt always seemed to be there for his brother and for that Chris loved him with all his heart.

Chris' little sister Prue was also someone he could always rely on. She may only be 14, but she takes after her mother so much its frightening. Not only did Prue inherit her mothers power to blow things up, she also had her passion for cooking, her chocolate brown eyes and most importantly her tendacy of becoming very impatient and panicked at the drop of a hat. She also possessed a kick-ass power, that allowed her to literally freeze objects.

His cousins, Pamela and Peyton who were just 12 and 11 had a fiery passion for fighting you will probably never seen in such young people. Chris had grown very close to these two, as it was him that was usually stuck on babysitting duties. Together with Prue, the three cousins formed the Power of Three and the new generation of Charmed Ones.

Even though Chris had his brother, sister, cousins, aunts and parents the only person that fully understood him was his only true friend-Kate Barlow. The two of them were inseperable. They were both outcasts at school and Kate was one of the limited people that knew Chris' secret. For him she was the one true light at the end of an extremely long and dark tunnel. Chris had no idea what life would be like without her.

There were a number of reasons why Chris felt that he didn't fit in with his family. One of the most prominent being that while Wyatt and Prue were perfect in every way possibe, Chris wasnt. Sure he did alright in school, it was just that his siblings always seemed to outshine him. Both Wyatt and Prue were smart, funny, popular, outgoing, athletic and had active powers Chris could only dream of. Unlike his father, brother and sister he had not inherited the power to orb. Nobody knew the reasoning behind this, so they had just passed it off as the gene skipping him.

While his family was generally nice to him, he always had a nagging feeling inside of him that his father hadn't wanted him. Sure he didn't show it and he was just as nice to Chris as everyone else in his family, it was just that ever since Chris had been young, he had been able to tell that their was something unknow that seperated Chris from his father. Nowadays, it was just like his dad could never find time for his second son. He was always around to train with Wyatt or guide Prue through being Charmed. Hell, Chris even had a completly different whitelighter to the rest of his family. Then again, Chris considered that a good thing. If he was dieing it wasn't like his father would have the time to come and heal him. Chris' whitelighter was actually very cool, he was a young Australian that had had died in a surfing accident. He was very new to his job, as Chris was his first charge. The two got along well and he was one of the few people that saw Chris for who he was, not what he was.

Do you ever wanna run away  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no-one hears you screaming  
No you dont know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You dont know what its like  
To Be like me

**AN: **Yeah I know that didnt really have any plot to it. I just wanted to introduce the characters and give the story a basic plot. Anywayz, I really hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review with your comments. I may update in a week or something, depends if i have a chance.

Hazza123


	2. To Be Kicked, While Your Down

**AN/** Hey guys. Im here with a new update. Thank you so much for your reviews, it really inspired to me get this chapter up quicker.

**To My Reviewers**

**Bianca Haliwell**Thanks for the review:D  
**  
egastin77**Thanks for the review:D  
**  
Chyp**Thanks for the review:D  
**  
StreakofFuschia**Oops, i forgot to mention it. Chris' whitelight is called Declan

**Phoebe-x15**In the very beggining of this story, Piper and Leo were both real jerks towards Chris. Over the time of my writing for it I thought the story would benefit more from having them not being jerks, just generally forgetting about him alot. In case you havent noticed, I updated the first chapter to reflect these changes.

**Casey**Well im definitely gonna try and follow this story through to the end. It really depends on how much you guys are interested in it. Thanks for the review

**Cherry7up56**Thanks for the review:D

**mizunderstood writer**I considered slipping this information in, but im not very good at that, so i decided to make it a stand alone chaptert. Thanks for the review.

**pita**Lol, thanks for the review:D

Chris Haliwell threw the last of his books into his locker and shut it with a bang. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he walked out of the school. Not being able to orb really sucked. Wyatt and Prue could be home in seconds, while Chris was forced to make the tedious walk home.

As he walked through the school grounds, he spotted his brother. Wyatt was surrounded by friends as usual. Chris rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Put of all the people that picked on Chris, Wyatt's friends were by far the worst offenders. They were constantly laughing at him, spreading rumours about him and just plain making his life a living hell. Sure Wyatt stuck up for his brother, but there was only so much one teenager could do.

As Chris turned a corner, he found himself in an unfamiliar dark alley. As he continued his walked, he started to feel as if he was being followed. Chris shrugged it off and quickened his pace. As he was coming to the end, he felt something pounce onto him. The force of impact sent him flying through the air. He landed with a crash on a couple of discarded boxes. He tried to stand, but couldn't as he was pretty sure his ankle was broken. Staring up helplessly, he saw to dark figures standing over him. They may have been evil, but hardly demonic. Chris was being attacked by two of Wyatts friends - Aaron and Brad. He tried to get up once more, but discoverd he was now pinned down.

The punches started coming, first to his stomach and then to his head. It was some of the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced. Although Chris felt the torture had lasted hours, it was really only a few minutes. The two teenagers stood back and laughed to each other, before turning around and leaving.

Chris had been reduced to a bruised, bleeding and sobbing lump. As he felt himself falling into a world of unconsciousness, he muttered a weak call for his whitelighter before everything around him disolved into a world of black.

* * *

Declan had orbed in just as Chris lost conciousness. Although he managed to heal al his cuts and bruises, Chris still remained out cold. Declan placed a hand on the boys shoulder and orbedthemback to the manor. 

Wyatt, Pam and Peyton had been lounging around the manor when the two orbed in.

"What the hell" said Wyatt, when he realised his brother was unconcious "What Happened"

"No Idea" said Declan "I just orbed into find him out cold on the ground, I mean I healed him and all its just that Im still new to this."

Peyton, who had till now been silent, spoke up.  
"I dont get it, what kind of demon would just leave him there, would'nt they like wanna take him or something."

As Pam shifted positions on the floor, her hand brushed againt Chris and she was sent zooming into a Premonition. In it she saw Chrisbeing savagely beaten up, it wasn't until the end that the attackers revealed. As she came to, she grimaced and informed everyone abotu what had happened. A look of pure rage crossed Wyatts face, as he orbed out.

"I better get him to bed, will you two be right to orb home" said Declan. The two nodded in reply and Peyton grabbed her cousins arm and the two of them dissapeared in a flurry of white and blue lights. Declan lifted the sleeping form of Chris gently, and orbed the two of them upto Chris' bedroom.

* * *

Chris awoke with a jolt late at night. Squinting in the darkness, he made out the sleeping form of Wyatt across the room. As memories of the afternoons events came rushing back to his mind, he started to feel unworthy and weak. How come he had frozen up like that during such a crucial moment. Rolling over in his bed, he uneasingly drifted off into a very awkward and uncomfortable sleep.

**AN/ So that was the end of chapter 2. I hope you all really enjoyed it. In the next chapter look out for some character bios, as I am way to lazy to type them up now. Anywayz, thanks for taking the time to read this and please drop me a review with your opinions. **

**Hazza123**


	3. Skeletons In The Closet

I have to say that I am really proud of this chapter, one of the longest peices of writing I have ever written really hope you enjoy reading at as much as I enjoyed writing it. Another thing, thank you so much for all the reviews guys, its really good to know that people are liking this story. I will also say that there is a tiny bit of swearing in this chapter. On last thing, I'm including basic character descriptions, you should know but Chris, Wyatt and Kate are the real main characters in this story. Piper, Leo, Prue, Peyton and Pam will still be featured prominently and Phoebe and Paige will only play a minor part.

**Character Bios**

**Christopher Perry Haliwell------------------->Piper and Leo (15)**

Only witch in his family that does not have some sort of special supernatural tag. (Ie, twice blessed, charmed ones.) Possesses Telekinesis and Astral Projection powers. Is not able to orb all though his brother and sister are.

Unfortunately for Chris life is far from perfect. He is stuck between the most powerful force of good magic the world has seen in centuries and the eldest witch of the new Power of Three. It doesn't help that for some odd reason he is the only one of his siblings not to inherit the orbing gene. He is also very unpopular at school and is often picked on.

**Wyatt Matthew Haliwell------------------------->Piper and Leo (17)**  
Wyatt is the wielder of Excalibur, he is also one of the strongest forces of good in the history of the world. He possesses Orbing, Telekinetic-orbing, Force Fields, Temporal Stasis, Molecular Rearrangement, Aqua Kinesis, Electro Kinesis, Pyro Kinesis, Levitation, Healing, Invisibility, Energy Balls and sensing. (Yeah I know that's a helluva lot of powers, he only uses a few but)

Everything in Wyatt's life is perfect. He's smart, popular, funny and good looking. He is also extremely powerful and when he puts his mind to it, he is capable of doing anything he wants. Fortunately for those around him, none of this goes to his head, as he is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky person that is a bit to over protective of his brother and sister.

**Prudence Melinda Haliwell------------------------->Piper and Leo (14)  
**Eldest witch of the new Charmed Ones, possess Cryokinesis, Molecular Combustion and Orbing.

Although Prue is only young, she is extremely powerful. She is a very nice person and is always willing to help out anywhere she is need. Like her mother, she has the tendency of panicking and getting very stressed out. She is Wyatt and Chris' younger sister.

Kate Barlow

Kate is Chris' best friends, although she doesn't posses any powers and is not magical in anyway, she often joins Chris on demon vanquishes.She is very caring and compassionate, she has often said that she would give her life for Chris. 

Other Characters  
Peyton Matthews-Fitzgerald--------> Paige and Ian  
Powers: Deflection, Orbing and Phasing

Pamela Haliwell-Dean----------->Phoebe and Jason  
Powers: Premonitions and Acid Generation

Ian Fitzgerald  
Powers: Phasing and Telepathy  
Notes: Is the father of Peyton, teaches advanced spell casting at magic school.

Declan Roberts  
Powers: Orbing, Sending, Hovering, Glamouring  
Noted: Is Chris' Whtelighter

****

Chapter 3 - Skeletons in the Closet

I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I want to start this over again

Chris had always found magic very calming. Whenever a particular aspect of his life was stressing or upsetting him, he would often go and sit in the attic, flipping through the never-ending pages of the Haliwell Book of Shadows.

After the recent events in his life, Chris felt the need for a long session in the attic. As he entered the room, he took the book of shadows of its podium and collapsed onto an old lounge. Opening the magical tome, he closed his eyes and raised his hand. As the pages flipped below his hands, Chris felt feelings of relaxation and calm wash over his body. Content with the way he was feeling, he opened his eyes just in time to see the pages flip slowly until they landed on a spell. Apparently the spell reveals events from the past that have serious effects on the future.

Chris didn't think that doing the spell would be any harm, so he gathered the few required ingredients. After pouring a thick black liquid into a bowl and placing it into a circle of lit candles, he sat on the floor with his legs crossed and recited the incantation.

Give me sight the darkest bile

Show me events that I desire

The surface of the liquid began to shimmer and ripple, as an event form 10 years ago appeared on its surface…

Leo and Piper were in the kitchen discussing Leo's latest visit to the elders. The Whitelighter had gone to see them about the fact that Chris' orbing powers still hadn't manifested. The answer to this had shocked the two adults.

"What do you mean he isn't your son" said Piper.

"I know, I was as shocked as you," said Leo "Apparently his real father I that fireman guy".

"But how is that possible, Greg and me never did anything…oh my god" Pipers voice trailed off into nothing as a look of regret crossed her face. "What are we gonna do now"

"Well he is only 5, if we told him now he wouldn't really understand" Leo said "I really think we should just wait, I'm sure the Powers that Be will tell him when he is ready." Although Piper agreed with him, she knew that this decision would one day come back to haunt her.

Her look of concern was the last thing Chris saw before he felt his heart completely shatter. How could he have not seen it? Now that he thought about it, it seemed blatantly obvious, everything fit perfectly, Chris' lack of orbing power, as well as the fact that he had a different Whitelighter to everyone else in his family. As the reality of it sunk in, he felt small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

He stood up, giving up all attempts to shield his tears as he ran out of the attic. Chris intended to get out of the house without anyone noticing him. Running into his brother half way down the stairs thwarted this. When Wyatt saw his brothers tear streaked face, he spun him around so the two where facing each other, Well in Wyatt's case, it was more like looking down on him. Wyatt towered over his brother so the younger witch found it almost impossible to get away from him.

"Chris what's wrong"

"Don't worry"

"No I will worry, please just talk to me"

"God, why don't you go and ask mum and Leo, I'm sure they will be more than happy to tell you" Chris spat his fathers with disgust and disdain.

Wyatt gasped and watched helplessly as Chris ran down the remaining stairs and out of the house. How the hell had he found out about his real father? Not even his cousins knew about it. Wyatt heard footsteps rounding the corner and saw his parents approach him.

"Do you know what's wrong with Chris" said Leo "He just ran outside"

"And he looked like he was crying" Added Piper.

Running a hand through his long blonde hair, he sighed. "I think he found out about his real father."

"Oh my god" said Piper, as her jaw dropped "Do you know how".

"Nope" said Wyatt, "but he was coming from the attic, so I suggest we get up there and have a look around." Piper and Leo followed their son up the staircase and through the attic door, which was still slightly ajar. It was Leo who noticed the circle of candles with a bowl in the middle, along with the book of shadows still open to the spell Chris had cast. Wyatt strode across the room and picked up the book, passing it to his parents, together the three came to the conclusion that Chris' deepest desire must have been to know why he didn't fit in with the rest of his family.

"Hold on a sec" said Leo "What do you mean doesn't fit in"

"Umm dad, I don't know if you have noticed, but you kind of don't exactly pay Chris the attention he deserves."

"Oh come on" Said Piper "We pay equal amount of attention to all of you"

"Ok, if you're so sure you know Chris then answer this question for me" said Wyatt "What are Chris' powers"

"You mean 'power' right, all his life he's only had Telekinesis," said Leo

Wyatt scoffed "I rest my case, you seem to have forgotten that he has been able to Astral Project since he was 11, I seriously don't know how you couldn't notice" Wyatt continued "He woke up one morning really excited and he told me straight away, we both went downstairs together and just as he was telling you, you both had to leave"

Piper mentally kicked herself. She really must have been a bad mother, not to notice such a major part of her son's life. Suddenly it hit her; everything about Chris reminded her of someone she hadn't seen in a very long time. The responsibility, the attitude, the caring he showed for others and the powers. Everything came together in that moment; Chris was almost identical to her beloved sister Prue. Maybe that was the reason she often pulled away from him, something inside her reminder her of her sister and she didn't want to lose her again. She felt a feeling of gut-wrenching guilt wash over her body as she remembered all the times she had neglected Chris as a son. She lowered her head in shame.

It was Wyatt who broke the silence. "Look I don't know about you two, but I am going out to get my brother, wether you like it or not" with these words, he orbed off.

* * *

Chris wandered the streets aimlessly, not knowing where he was going he turned and found himself in a deserted park. Unaware of the heavy drops of rain now soaking him and everything around him. He sat on a bench, letting the rainfall around him as he stared off into space. Everything he believed about not fitting in was coming true. He just hadn't expected for it to happen so literally. It upset him immesnely knowing that Prue and Wyatt, two of the people he was closest to weren't even directly related to him. He was just the product for some sick and twisted one-night stand. Just saying those words in his minds made him feel disturbed and disgusted. 

Why did all of this happen to him? What had he done so badly in the past to deserve his current situation? As he let the rain soak him thoroughly, he made out a bunch of orbs forming into his brother through the masses of torrential rain.

"Look Wyatt, I'm not in the mood right now, please just leave me alone" said Chris, as he got up and ran through the rain-soaked park.

"Chris please wait"As Wyatt said this, he motioned with his hand and Chris orbed back over to him. Before his brother had a chance to full reform, Wyatt put a hand on his shoulder and orbed the two backs to the manor.

When the two siblings reformed, Chris sprang from his brother's side, ignoring his parents who were exchanging a silent look of relief. The look of anger in Chris' eyes was evident to those around him.

"You have no fucking right to do that, understand," said Chris "Just because your Mr High and Mighty twice blessed, doesn't mean you can use your powers against me"

Piper and Leo opened their mouths to speak but Chris cut them off " and don't even get me started on you two " he said "All my life I have had to put up with being the afterthought. Wyatt and Prue are the perfect kids. I'm just the useless waste of space"

"Chris, that isn't true, I swear," said Piper, the look of anger and despair obvious in her eyes.

"That's bullshit and you know it" said Chris " Its pretty obvious to me. Think about it. Wyatts the son that dad always wanted and Prue's the daughter you always wanted. I'm just the unplanned and unwanted one that is a burden on all of you." Chris turned on his heel and staked out of the attic, only to be stopped in his path once more by Wyatts hand clamped firmly on his shoulder.

"I swear Wyatt, if you don't let me go this instant, I am gonna do something I will regret later"

"Look Chris, can we please just talk..."Wyatt was cut off by Chris flinging his arm out and sending the older brother flying through the air and crashing into an old dresser, instantly crushing it. Piper rushed over to her injured son, while Leo was still taking in everything that had happened in the past couple of minutes.

Chris stared at his hands, not believing what he had just done. He ran down the stairs into his room, slamming the door shut and collapsing on his bed. He really needed to talk to someone right now. Someone that would hear him out. Chris concentrated and relaxed, he shut his eyes and exhaled deeply as he felt his body fall into unconsciousness. His soul left his body in a red glow- its destination, Kate's house.

* * *

Kate Barlow was lying on her bed, schoolbooks spread out around her as she tried to make sense of some maths work. She yawned and brushed a strand of chocolate brown hair out of her eye. Suddenly, a red flare formed in front of taking the shape of her best friend. 

"Jesus Christ Chris" she said "Do you mind not freaking me out like that, Hold on a sec, what's wrong, what's with the crying"

Chris sat down on the bed and Kate put a reassuring hand around his shoulder as the teenager told Kate everything that had happened. When he finished he turned and faced her. Staring into his each other's eyes, they slowly leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Only at this moment, did he realise the love he shared for his best friend; this thought made him feel allot better. It felt good for him knowing that no matter what life threw at him, he would always have her their every step of the way...at least that was what he thought.

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

****

To My Reviewers

Kit Haliwell: Yeah I know that Chris an orb in the show, I just took them away in this story to establish that Leo isn't his father. Lol, I also enjoy those types of fics. We ,must have a pretty sick sense of humour.

**Phoebe-X15: **Lol thanks for the review.

**alienangel:** Lol me to, thanks for the review.

StargateAngel101: Thanks heaps for the review

**Anarra: **Im so glad that you decided to read this story. Anywayz I hav messed around with the summary a bit, I think its a little bit better.

**Cherry7up56:** Thanks for the review!

**mizunderstood writer: **I sorta of tried it in this chapter, I don't know if it turned out any good.

**pita: **Lol, I think we have established that you have a thing for chris. Dont you worry, there wont be anymore Chris bashing in this story for a while. Anywayz thanks for the review.

OK I think thats everyone, if i missed you just tell me. Thank you so much guys. Anyway I will try and update soon.  
Hazza123


	4. Behind These Emerald Eyes

**AN:**Hey guys. I'm terribly sorry about the lengthly wait for this chapter. I have been horribly busy over the last couple of weeks with school work. Anywayz, I admit this chapter isn't my best work. I had a specific idea in my mind and I wrote it to the best of my ability. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed. If I did, I would make Rose take some acting lessons. I would also make Alyssa eat a cheeseburger.

**Chapter 4**

_At times Life is wicked  
And I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem alright  
Whatever life brings, I've been through everything_

.Four days had passed since Chris' outburst and life had been passing normally. Well not really, it was pretty obvious to everyone in the family that things were different now. There was some sort of tension brewing underneath the surface. Chris could no longer look at either of his parents in the eyes. He also spent alot of time locked up in his room or out with Kate. Although Chris put on a happy face around his family and friends, it was evident that he was still carrying an unhealthy amount of emotional baggage.

One afternoon, while Chris was out, Prue and Wyatt were lounging around watching TV and Piper was in the kitchen cooking. Leo orbed in and called Piper into the lounge room.

"Well I was just up with the elders." he said "Apparently there worried about Chris, they think were not able to completely empathise with what he is going through at the moment, therefore we won't be able to help him"

"So what do they want us to do about it" said Prue "Its not like there gonna go out of their way to help us"

"Actually this time they are" said Leo "There sending us on a vision quest"

"A vision quest" said Wyatt "What's good is that gonna do"

"I have no idea," said Leo "They just told me they're sending us a bunch of visions, to make us see the error of our ways"

"Oh, thats just so frikin typical of them" said Piper "They have to make us feel as guilty as possible, just rub it in"

"So how exactley does it work," asked Prue, as she stood up and stretched.

"Well Its pretty straight forward actually" said Leo "We just have to sit around in a circle, and the elders will send us the visions."

15 minutes later, the four were sitting in the attic. They were all dreading the scenes that were to come. It would pretty much just be taking all their mistakes and rubbing them in. All of a sudden, the Haliwells gasped as the first images zoomed into their heads.

_

* * *

_

_Chris Haliwell aged 10 looked on with jealousy at all his classmates. Parent's night had rolled around and once again Chris had to face being the only one they're without anyone. Piper had attended Prue's and Leo had gone to Wyatts. Both of them had promised to come to Chris' after, but they had broken this. The young witch sighed and watched as the classroom slowly emptied. He stood up and followed a family out._ _Once again, he found himself alone. Only this time he was waiting outside the school building in the freezing cold temperatures. A swirl f blue lights formed next to him and took the shape of his two parents. They both started stammering the apologies straight away. Chris just lowered his head, plastering a fake smile onto his face and pushing all of his feelings of resentment into the back of his mind._

_

* * *

_

_A 12-year-old Chris was hurriedly flicking through the Book of Shadows. On his way home from school, he had been attacked by and extremely freaky looking demon. He had managed to ward him off for just a moment, in which he escaped, sprinting the remainder of the distance home. Unfortunately for him, the house was deserted, therefore if the demon returned he would be forced to confront him alone. As he continued his search, he felt a chill run down the back of his spine. Turning around, he faced the demon. Chris concentrated and flung his arm put, sending every ounce of his power out towards the demon, it flew through the air and slammed into the wall._ _Chris hurriedly ran down the stairs. His best chance for survival would be hiding out somewhere. Turning into the kitchen, he flung open the basement door. Just as he was descending the stairs, the demon shimmered in and struck his hand out. This time it was Chris' turn to fly through the air. He slammed into a wall and slid down slowly, a pool of blood oozing out of his mouth._

_Just as it looked like the end for the young witch, an orb cloud appeared next to him and formed into an unknown man. He pulled a vile of liquid out of his pocket and hurled it at the demon, the second it made contact with his skin he burst into flames. The stranger knelt down beside Chris and held his palms out over his body. The blood slowly cleared up, but he was still unconscious._

_As he turned to leave, a piercing voice interrupted him. Piper and Wyatt were descending the stairs into the basement._

_"Who the hell are you" said Wyatt "And what are you doing to my brother."_

_"Woah relax" he said "Didn't Leo tell you, my names Declan and I'm Chris' new Whitelighter. If it wasn't me, he would be probably be dead right now." With that, he orbed out, leaving a gaping Piper and Wyatt in his wake._

_

* * *

_

_Chris, aged 13 sat in the corner of the attic, looking through endless boxes just for the sake of it. At the bottom of a large pile, he pulled out three boxes of baby stuff for Wyatt, Chris and Prue; all of them labelled respectively. Unsealing Wyatts first, it almost burst it was so full. Blankets and toys were crammed into every inch of it. At the very bottom, he pulled out a baby book. The first few pages were dedicated to measurements and his first experiences. After this came cards from people congratulating them on the birth. Finally, there were the photos, hundreds upon hundreds of them. Chris could have sworn there was one for every day of his life up until he was 3. Prue's was almost identical._

_With excitement, Chris unsealed his own box. He had never seen many baby photos of himself around the manor. As he pulled the box open his face fell slightly. Inside there was a teddy bear, a pacifier and a blanket along with a thin baby book. It started the same way as his brothers and sisters, with a couple of birth measurements, along with his godparents, aunts and uncles. Unfortunately for him, that was where the book ended. No photos, no cards, no nothing. It was as if his birth was a secret and no one knew about it._

_Chris felt a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. Was he really not that important in his family? He wiped it away. He should have been used to this by now; he had spent the last decade of his life trying to prove himself to be a valuable part of the family. Obviously none of this had worked but._

_

* * *

_

_In the year 2004,23 year old Chris was dying. He was lying on his mother's bed with a cursed athame protruding from his stomach. Leo was kneeling on the floor next to him, trying desperately to heal him._ _"Hey, I'm here now" he said "You can hold on ok, I'm here for you" as he said this, he brushed a strand of hair out of his son's eye. "You can hold on, I know you can, don't give up, please don't give up."_

_Chris struggled to speak, as he battled for his life "I can't dad, its time for me to go" he said "please just promise me things will be different this time around" Chris paused "I love you dad"._

_With those parting words, he slowly faded away into nothing. Leo let out a cry of anguish and collapsed onto the bed over come with grief, while a tearful Paige watched from the doorway not believing the events she had just seen had infact occurred._

_

* * *

_

The four Haliwells came to with a gasp. There was a solemn feeling the air. Leo was holding onto a crying Piper, while Prue's head was resting on Wyatt's shoulder, both of them had far-off distant looks in their eyes. As a family, they had no idea how they had let this happen, where had things gone so horribly wrong. What they had seen was just a fraction of the events that had occurred in Chris' short 14-year life, along with what had happened in the future an alternate Chris had come back to change. Now, what could the do to fix things? Chris was so far gone now repairing the damage would be next to impossible.

_Now I'm on my knees hoping  
Although I know I must go on  
I know I heard I must be strong  
Cause Inside I know  
That many feel this way_

**AN: **Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't my most spectacular to date, I was just really blocked with this chapter, so forgive me if it was crappy. Please take the time to review, you guys have been so awesome to me, I will try and squeeze outa new update in the next forthnight if I can.

**To My Reviewers **

Cherry7up: Thanks for the review. Leo not being Chris' father will actually play a very crucial plot in this story's plot further down the line.

**alienangel:** Thanks for the review. Its good to know your reading my story, I'm such a big fan of your stroies.

**pheobex-15:** Thanks for the review. I can't really give away what will happen to Kate here, as ot is vital to the closing chapters of this story. Im suprised alot of people didn't pick up the clues about Leo in the prologue of this. I dropped alot of hints.

**Annara: **I suppose this is slightly AU, i got fed up with baby Chris on the show not demonstrating any powers so I came up witha theory. Chris visiting the past altered the future enough to change who his father was. Thanks for the review and I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter.

**chyp:** Thanks for the review **:)  
**  
**yaoifanboyz: **Thanks for the review

**Fury:** Once again, I don't want to give away what happens so you will just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

**Shyeye:** Thanks for the review

**Hazza123, signing off for another chapter. **


	5. Yesterdays Feelings

**Hey guys:** Thanks for your kind reviews. After this chapter, I am taking a bit of a break from this story. There is so many other fics I want to work on and it is way to hard to balance them all out. It will return sooner or later but.

**Chapter 5: Yesterday's Feelings**

_Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind  
Where worries are washed out to sea  
See the changes, people's faces blurred out  
Like the sun spots or raindrops  
_

"I'm telling you mum, this is not going to work" said Prue to her mother. "Chris has been like a zombie for the last couple for weeks."

"Oh will you stop being so damn pessimistic," said Piper "Besides. It's been ages since we have had the whole family together."

The mother and daughter were in the kitchen together. It had been Piper's idea to gather the whole family together and try to cheer Chris up. Everyone had noticed the drastic change in his demeanour lately. He had completely drawn into his shell over the past fortnight; his defences had slammed up around him making an impenetrable emotional barrier. He was barely speaking to those around him. The only times Chris's guard went down occurred when he was in the company of Kate. She spent so much time at the manor lately that Piper could have sworn she had more than one daughter. The two would be completely and utterly lost without each other.

Piper sighed as she continued to cut up vegetables. She had always thought of herself as a good mother. Obviously, things had gone terribly wrong somewhere in the past. Wyatt and Prue were prime examples of perfect children. In Pipers opinion, that was part of the problem. Chris had to spend the past decade of his life competing with his siblings for the spotlight.

When they first met Chris, he was a neurotic, 23 year old Whitelighter from the future with a hidden agenda and a helluva lot of mystery surrounding him. As time went on, his plans were slowly revealed to the rest of the family and more information about the future had been discovered about the future. Her precious, innocent, twice blessed son had grown up to be a heartless monster. And Chris, that man they had distrusted for such a long time was in fact his baby brother, and their second son. He had returned to the past to save Wyatt from the future evil that had proclaimed him as their own. Piper had also learnt of her own gruesome death at a young age. She had also been clued in on her husband's downright neglect and cold feelings towards their youngest son for no apparent reason.

Sure, Wyatt was nowhere close to becoming evil. And she herself was nowhere near death. That didn't stop her feeling like he was growing up second (or third) best again. She was determined to change that. Starting with tonight.

Piper was bought back to reality when her two sisters entered the room.

"Hey Piper" said Phoebe "You wouldn't happen to know where our two favourite nephews are"

"Yeah" said Paige "We haven't seen them both for weeks."

"Well Chris is in his room" spoke the eldest sister "and Wyatt is in there to, trying to convince Chris into making an appearance tonight. Ever since he found out about his dad, he has had this whole issue about not belonging to the family."

"Oh yeah forgot about all of that," said Phoebe "I take it he isn't handling things to well"

"Yeah" said Piper "People are lucky to get a coherent sentence out of him. It's almost like his defences have slammed up around him, and there impenetrable"

"Well, finding out the person you have been calling dad all your life isn't really your father can be a bit of a nasty shock to the system" said Paige "and I'm speaking from personal experience here"

Meanwhile, in Chris' room

Wyatt Haliwell knocked on the door to the room he shared with his brother, then slowly pushed it open. Chris was lying on his bed across the room, staring at the flickering images of the small TV in front of him. Wyatt crossed the room and flicked it off. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Chris looked up as if he was only just noticing the presence of his brother.

"What do you want?" said the younger witch.

"I want you to come downstairs," said Wyatt "Mum and dad have got the whole family here. Everyone wants to see you"

"What's the point?" said Chris "There not really my family"

Wyatt looked at his brother and rolled his eyes "Do you honestly believe that" he said" For starters, just because your not Dad's son, it doesn't change the fact that your aunts, uncles and cousins are still related to you in exactly the same way they used to be"

"So what" said Chris "I am still the weak, puny and pitiful witch, the black sheep of this family."

"Chris, you have to understand," said Wyatt "You are in no way weak. Especially when you get angry. Believe me, I got to experience that first hand."

Chris flinched slightly "Sorry about that never really got the chance to apologise properly"

"Dont worry about it" said Wyatt "it's besides the point anyway. What I am saying is that you my brother, and all though you don't always get the best in life, I want you to know that I will always be here for you." He paused "I know this sounds cheesy, but I love you with all my heart and if you keep this attitude up, you could cause serious damage to yourself. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to"

Chris turned around and stared into his brothers piercing blue eyes" Wyatt, it means the world to me that you think that it really does. It's just that I dont think you will ever really understand what I have gone through, no matter how hard you try." Chris sighed "What I mean to say is that you are like the strongest force of good the world has ever seen. Your birth caused magic to completely shut down for a day. Then there's Prue, the leader of the new Power of Three. You two both have prophecies and supernatural destines to boot. I'm just the middle kid. There is nothing special about me. Hell, demons don't even think I am worth the effort." Chris put his head down. "In this family you have to be special and I'm not. Simple as that. I don't know how it feels to be noticed, to be cared for. To be loved"

"But Chris, that's what you're not understanding" said Wyatt "Sure Mum and Dad screwed up, but you've got to know they are doing everything in their power to fix things."

"They have neglected me for 14 years, they can't just expect me to give them this clean slate, to forget everything that has happened" Chris shifted slightly "All those times that I have been forgotten, compared to you and Prue. Heck I even have to put up with the fact that an alternate version of me saved the world. That's enough to emotionally scar someone for life."

Wyatt put his face into his hands "Listen to me Chris" he said, "I am not asking that you forgive them straight away. I am just begging that you can find it in your heart to give them a second chance. To give us a second chance."

Chris looked at his brother, his green eyes meeting his brothers blue. Wyatt really was putting his heart and soul into this. He sighed and stood up, stretching as he walked across the room. "Well are you coming?" said Chris to his brother. Wyatt laughed and followed Chris out the door.

Downstairs there was a buzz of activity in the air. As Chris and Wyatt descended the stairs, every single head in the room turned. Piper and Leo looked on with delight.

For the first time in weeks, Chris Haliwell was smiling.

_Left the only worries I had in my hands  
Away from the light in my eyes  
Holding tight and try not to hide how i feel  
Cause these feelings mean nothing at all_

**AN: **I tried to tie some things up in this chapter, as it could be awhile before I update. It depends on what you guys think of it. Anywayz, please drop me a review about how it was,and how soon I should update.

**To My Reviewers**

**Shyeye:** This chapter should have explained things to you a bit better.

**Alienangel:** See above

**Also thanks to:** Annara, Charlotte, X identity, cherry7up, chype and Turqoizesephyre. You guys rock, Keep the reviews coming.


End file.
